Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing devices and methods and more particularly to processing using a plurality of security modes.
Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems generally include master and slave devices, where master devices can generate access requests to read or write information to retrieve or store information at a slave device, such as a memory. An access protection unit can qualify access requests to various slave devices to make sure the requesting device has a sufficient level of privilege and security, which can be an indication of trust. If not, the access request is prevented. A Direct Memory Access (DMA) controller can be programmed by a master device to move data, usually a block of data, from one slave location to another.